Querido capitán
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Kazemaru le expresa a su capitán todo lo que siente mediante una carta, de esta manera cree que lo ayudará a tomar la mejor decisión..


**Hola! Vine con uno de mis fics! Jejeje y no les pienso decir quién será este, solo digo que tiene que ver con Kazemaru. Es que quiero hacer una duda, pero me parece que no lo voy a lograr, da igual, pasen y lean.**

**Pedido: no me maten al final de fic por la pareja que hice! **

**Disclaimer: ¿Qué? Uff… mí asistente personal me acaba de comunicar que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pero qué más da, es propiedad absoluta de Level-5, (por el momento -saca una bazuca-)**

:: _-_-_-_-_-_-_ ::

Una chica de aproximadamente 18 años se encontraba en los vestuarios del equipo de futbol, del que ella era ayudante, leyendo una carta.

:: _-_-_-_-_-_-_ ::

_Querido Capitán:_

_Hace mucho tiempo que deseo decirte algo, es algo que me está atormentando desde un inicio, desde aquel día que te conocí. A vos y a tu estupidita sonrisa de "todo estará bien". La verdad es que últimamente me están molestando muchas actitudes tuyas, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que estés saliendo son la tonta de Natsumi. Bueno, no es tonta, pero es lo que siento. Por otro lado, ¿Queres hacerme un bendito favor? Fíjate que tu alrededor hay muchas personas que te quieren, y deja de ver a Natsumi por un momento. En los comienzos del club de futbol, tu mundo era el futbol ¿Qué pasó? Ahora piensas en esa tonta de Natsumi. Déjala, es lo que me parece. _

_Te quería decir que estoy completamente enamorado de alguien, pero el que estés de novio con Natsumi me molesta. ¿Bien? Y no, no te sorprendas, Kazemaru Ichirouta está enamorado, no es nada del otro mundo, supongo, ya tengo 17 años y tengo todo el reverendo derecho de enamorarme. El tema es que me enamoré de la persona incorrecta. Si yo fuese como las demás personas, que al enamorarse, solo son egoístas, no te pediría esto: deja a Natsumi, hay varias personas que te aman a tu alrededor y que te merecen más que ella._

_Endo: deja a Natsumi. Por favor te lo pido. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en pedirte esto? Pues yo, KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA ESTOY ENAMORADO DE KINO AKI. Y me molesta más que a nadie que estés de novio con Natsumi ¿Por qué? Porque ella está completamente enamorada de vos. No sabés como me duele verla tan triste, tan deprimida cada vez que te ve con aquella que dice ser tu novia. Me jode, realmente me jode, porque sé que Aki nunca será para mi, entonces solo quiero que sea feliz, y sé que su felicidad esta junto a vos._

_Yo soy el mejor amigo de Kino, y la persona que más la ha amado desde hace mucho. Desde que empezamos la secundaria, mucho antes de que yo entrara al club de futbol, ella todas las tarde me hablaba de cómo eras vos, de esa pasión tuya por el futbol. Cada vez que hablaba de vos, le brillaban los ojos, esos hermosos ojos suyos. No es para menos, pero creo que desde antes de conocerte ya te empecé a odiar, aunque cuando te conocí me parece que te empecé a aceptar, es más, te convertiste en mi mejor amigo. Yo no lo podía creer, ser amigo de la persona que era mi enemiga en el amor de Aki. Eso era raro, pero me acostumbre. _

_Nunca mostré algún afecto hacia ella como más que amigos. Pero siempre yo te aconsejé que no fueras novio de Natsumi, supongo que varios de los integrantes del equipo tal vez pensaron que yo era yaoista, pero no. Todo lo hacía para que vos te dieses cuenta de que Aki te amaba y te ama. ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que saliste de paseo con Natsumi durante el FFI? Bueno, YO fui el que consoló las lagrimas de Aki, no vos. ¿Sabes quién aguantó a Aki con su emoción cuando les tocó a vos y a ella hacer de Romeo y Julieta? Pues YO, querido amigo. ¿Sabes quién la apoyó cuando vos, en frente de todo el equipo, le pediste a Natsumi que sea tu novia? Claramente, YO. Y así puedo seguir enumerando innumerables ocasiones en que ilusionabas y lastimabas a Aki sin saberlo. Me duele decir esto, pero ante todas las pruebas, solo con vos puede ser feliz mi Aki. Solo con un estúpido capitán que lo único que sabe hacer es jugar futbol. Perdón, me dejé llevar por el resentimiento. Te juro que no deseo que vos te quedes con Aki, porque la amo y, con toda mi alma, también deseo que ella estuviera al lado mío, pero como eso no va conmigo y no soy tan egoísta, quiero que esté con vos._

_Endo, valorala, cuidala, querela, hacela sentir feliz. Porque si no, yo te juro que voy a hacer lo mismo que Goenji y te voy a sacar las últimas neuronas que te quedan a balonazos. ¿Claro? Aki es una niña muy querible y sé que en el fondo, la quieres; todavía me acuerdo cuando vino Kazuya desde Norteamérica y le pidió para que fuera su novia. Ella le dio un rotundo no, más bien, si la única persona a la que ama es a vos. ¿Sabes? Te pusiste como enojado, o algo celoso, pero supongo que no te diste cuenta… sos demasiado lento, hasta para tus propios sentimientos. Por última vez, Aki está enamorada de vos, por eso te pido que le hagas caso, nadie te va a hacer más feliz que ella. No la quiero ver sufrir más, nunca más, porque yo me muero por dentro cada vez que la veo llorar por vos, me muero. Ya no importo yo, importa solo ella, me importa solo aquella niña bonita que tantas alegrías trajo a mi vida, aunque gracias a vos, están siendo más tristezas que alegrías. La amo, y por eso te pido que vos la ames. Es lo único que quiero, es para su bien…_

_Atte.: Kazemaru Ichirouta. _

:: _-_-_-_-_-_-_ ::

– Esta carta es para Endo… – musitó la chica.

– Aki-chan, Aki-chan, le ganamos a la otra preparatoria – festejaba un joven de pelo azulino entrando a los vestuarios – Aki…

– Kaze-chan, yo te juró que la leí sin querer, estaba tirada en el suelo y quise saber que era y bueno… – dijo Aki un tanto nerviosa.

– Aki-chan, con que la leíste… supongo que Endo-kun no la leyó todavía, se debe haber caído de su bolso, dámela – dijo Kazemaru pidiéndole la carta.

– ¿Se la vas a dar a Endo-kun para que la lea? – dijo la chica toda colorada.

– Hai, Aki-chan, se la voy a dar a Endo.

– ¡No! Kazemaru, no quiero que se la des al capitán, no, onegai. – dijo la chica rogando

– Gomen Aki, pero lo tengo que hacer, no se lo puedo decir, así que lo escribí – dijo Kazemaru avergonzado – supongo que no queres, pero es la verdad.

– ¿lo que sentís vos también?

– Es todo verdad.

– ¿Y en las partes que deseas lo mejor para mí?

– También es verdad – repitió Kazemaru – Aki, eso es todo lo que siento desde que te conocí…

– Yo, etto, no… – trató de hilar Aki, pero justo llego Endo y Kazemaru le tomó de las manos la carta a la chica y se la dio a su capitán.

– Endo, amigo, leé esto, después hablamos – dijo para salir serio.

La mayoría del equipo pensó nuevamente que Kazemaru se le había declarado al capitán. Pero como siempre, estaban equivocados.

Al día siguiente, Endo fue al colegio y se encontró con Aki a la salida.

– Aki-chan, yo, bueno, creo que estuve mucho tiempo confundido con Natsumi, creo que fue más agradecimiento por lo que hizo durante el FFI por mí, que amor, yo, gomen Aki-chan, yo estuve muy mal con vos, no debí hacerme el tonto y seguir saliendo con Natsumi. Yo, te amo a vos Kino-san, solo a vos – le declaró Endo.

– Endo-kun, yo, ¡Endo te amo! – le reveló Aki con ojos llorosos.

– Yo también, Aki, sos mi vida – le respondió Endo para besarla, besarla apasionadamente.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que tras los árboles había un cierto peliazulado con una sonrisa fingida para sí mismo, para poder autoconveserse de que aquella escena era lo que más deseaba Aki, y que lo que había hecho, era para el bien de sus dos amigos. El tiempo pasó, y Endo y Aki se hicieron novios, mientras que Kazemaru fingía estar bien. Endo logró tragarse aquel cuentito de "fue una tontería, ya pasó, me alegro por ustedes", pero Aki no, ella no era tonta, era la persona que quizás más lo conocía. Pero daba igual, Kazemaru no admitía extrañar a Aki, y ella, a su vez, estaba muy feliz con su novio. Era lo mismo de siempre.

Luego de la graduación, a Kazemaru lo llamaron de un equipo muy importante de España para jugar como defensa. Sin dudarlo, Kazemaru aceptó, así fue como dejó de hablarse con todos sus amigos, en especial con Aki, cosa que fue un alivio para él, ya que no tendría que volver fingir ante ella o ante Endo.

Así pasaron 6 años, 6 largos años, en que cada uno de nuestros personajes maduró. Pero las cosas cambian, y ninguno era el mismo chico de 18 años. Kazemaru logro un pase a un gran club japonés, volviendo así a su país, para volver a ver a sus amigos. Cuando llegó, empezó a entrenar a un tal Kirino, que jugaba también en el nuevo Raimon. Kazemaru quiso conocer a aquel entrenador del cual su discípulo hablaba tanto. Para su sorpresa, el entrenador de aquel Raimon no era otro que aquel que, por decisión propia, le había robado al amor de su vida, Endo Mamoru. Allí fue cuando Kazemaru se enteró de una gran noticia.

– ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo que te casaste con Natsumi-san? Por vos y por Aki fue por lo que yo me quedé sin felicidad durante estos seis años. Eres un baka, completamente baka. – le gritaba Kazemaru durante el entrenamiento de Raimon a Endo.

– ¡Ella fue la que me dejó! Dijo que estaba enamorada de otra persona. Sabes, me dejo a los dos meses de que te fuiste a España. ¿Te pensas que a mí no me dolió aquello? Pero lo supere. Kazemaru, no tenga la mas mínima idea de porque me dejo – dijo Endo ya reventado.

– ¿Por qué te casaste con Natsumi-san? – dijo Kazemaru decepcionado de su amigo.

– Por que la amo, Kaze-chan, es lo que en realidad siento. – dijo Endo un tanto apenado – perdón por no haber podido cumplir lo que me pediste. Pero luego de que se fue Aki, Natsumi me ayudó desinteresadamente a superar mi dolor. Más luego, volvimos a ser buenos amigos. Ella me ayudó a olvidar a Aki-chan.

– ¿Dónde está?

– Hasta donde yo se, se había ido a Norteamerica, pero creo que volvió hace unas semanas a Japón. La verdad, sé muy poco de ella.

Kazemaru se sentia inutil, más bien, inserbible. Trató de ayudar a su tan amada amiga y solo logró que Endo se sintiese mal. Apenas terminaron de discutir, apareció un chico, seguramente de Raimon, llamando Endo.

– ¡Entrenador! – dijo el chico – me tengo que ir, vino mi prima. Me tengo que ir al doctor. Gomen.

– Ya, Tenma-san, no te preocupes, tan solo dejame hablar con tu prima. – dijo Endo y cuntinuó a Kazemaru – ahora vulevo.

– Hai, pero voy a hablar con Haruna-san y Kidou-san. – dijo Kazemaru.

La prima de Tenma se encontraba lejos del club de futbol. ¡Justo el día que ella iba a Raimon se encontraban ellos dos! Pero si que ella tenia mala suerte. Kazemaru por su parte, poca atención le dio a aquella prima del chico, mejor se fue a saludar a sus viejos amigos. Kirino se asombro de ver a su sensei en un cruze de miradas, Kazemaru descubrió antes que Endo quien era aquella chica prima de Tenma. La chica solo se hechó a correr, lo más lejos de Raimon, lo más lejos posible. Endo solo vio a Kazemaru salir corriendo.

– Kaze-chan, ¿Dónde te vas? – le pregutnó Endo en un grito.

– Allá afuera, está allá fuera – alcanzó a decir.

– ¿Eh? Tenma ¿Quién era que estaba allá fuera demas de tu prima? – dijo Endo.

– Mmm, nadie entrenador, solo mi prima, Kino Aki, ¿por?

– Ah… Aki, Tenma-san, segui entrenando mejor, tu prima no va a venir hasta dentro de un gran rato. – dijo Endo con un gran sonrisa.

Nadie del equipo sabia porque la repentina salida del sensei de Kirino, es más, ni siquiera sabian que diablos hacia allá. Endo miró a Kidou en una mirada de complicidad extrema. Haruna estaba preocupada por su vieja amiga. Y Tenma estaba confundido.

En otro lado de Ciudad Inazuma, Aki estaba corriendo y Kazemaru detrás de ella pidiendole que pare. Llegó un momento en que Kazemaru alcanzó a Aki. La tomó de la cintura y no la dejó safarse.

– Y ahora llega el momento en que me decís que rayos te pasa – dijo Kazemaru serio.

– Nada que te importe Kaze-chan, andate, dejame sola, ¡Andate! – le gritó Aki.

– Que no me voy y tampoco te pienso soltar ¿hai? Quiero saber que te pasa, solo eso kino-san – dijo Kazemaru en un tono triste.

– Kaze, yo… vos te fuiste y me dejaste, me dolió más que nada – dijo la chica entre sollozos – cuando te necesité no estabas. Por tu estupidas ganas de ayudarme me terminaste lastimando. En todos estos años no te pude localizar. ¡Yo te extrañe Kaze-baka! – le gritó Aki llorando.

– Aki…

Kazemaru sin saber lo que hacia, la beso, la beso tan apasionadamente, más que aquel beso entre ella y Endo del que él había sido testigo. La amaba y no queria dejarla ir, aunque la realidad -según él- era otra muy mala.

– Kino-san, yo solo… gomen – dijo soltandola. A Aki le brillaban los ojos.

– No, no me sueltes, onegai, yo quiero que te quedes conmigo, no quiero que te vayas de nuevo. ¡Onegai! – dijo la chica volviendolo a abrazar.

– ¿De verdad Aki?

– Kaze, yo te extrañe, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes sola otra vez – dijo Aki aferrandose a él más fuerte – yo te amo Kazemaru.

Kazemaru no supo que decir, solo la podia abrazar más fuerte, sabia que él también se merecia ser feliz, sabia que si la felicidad de su amiga estaba junto a él, se quedaria con ella.

– Aki, ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Gomen, gomen, gomen. Yo solo queria lo mejor para vos, queria que seas feliz, crei que aquella carta seria la mejor solución. – le declaró Kazemaru.

– Pues algo así es, me hizo darme cuenta de que yo te amaba a vos. No sabes lo que me dolío que te hayas ido a España. Al tiempo deje a Endo, ya no podia seguir fingiendo que lo amaba. La carta fue lo mejor que hiciste por mi, solo faltaba que te hubieses quedado y todo hubiese sido feliz desde un principio.

– Que más da Aki, te juro que nunca te voy a dejar, yo te amo – completó Kazemaru.

La volvió a besar, nunca se habria imaginado que ella también estaba enamorada de él. Era una sensación muy gratificante estar al lado de la persona a la que amas. Ninguno se queria separar del otro. Se fueron juntos abrazados, ya no había nada entre medio de los dos…


End file.
